


let me think for you.

by enbylinny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Face Slapping, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Very Minor, and he wants it but that bc someon made him want it, bimbofication, drugging?? kinda but not really, ferdie is a cockslut, himbofication, like ferdie likes it, like he puts a hex on his tea so its more like poison, no beta we die like Glenn, take it however u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbylinny/pseuds/enbylinny
Summary: for the fe3h kink meme. prompt was: "hubert has had enough of ferdinand claiming his intellegence is greater than edelgard's. so he decides to teach him a lesson and turn him into a ditzy, hungry cockslut."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	let me think for you.

Ferdinand thought it was his job to always be three steps ahead of Edelgard. He constantly was trying to find new ways to one-up her, causing her trouble and constant headaches. He gloated, always saying his name like it was something the Goddess herself had tasked him to do. No matter how frustrated Lady Edelgard got, how many times she demanded the behavior to cease, the self-righteous would continue. 

Hubert had had enough. He was taking matters into his own hands.

Many would call his plan cruel, or maybe even inhumane. But, Hubert found that he was being pushed beyond his limit. His liege was beginning to lose her patience, so there was no way that he was going to allow Ferdinand to continue to be a strain on her. He was forced to constantly sit through Ferdinand’s monologues, so he was going to make it so he would permanently shut up. Sure, it was cruel, but with the way Hubert was going about it, he’d learn to love it soon enough. 

It was late, he had seen Edelgard off to bed hours ago, and almost all of the students were asleep. Almost. He had tea with Ferdinand earlier that day, and while Ferdinand was on one of his tangents, he discreetly hexed his teacup with something that would keep him awake for the night. He needed to make sure Ferdinand was tired but still awake for his plan to work. Hubert steadily made his way down the hall until he found himself in front of Ferdinand's door. He knocked, and got a quiet, “Come in,” from behind the door.

He opened it to see Ferdinand, eyebags under his hazelnut brown eyes slouching over documents. He turned to face Hubert, confusion, and fatigue written all over his face. 

“Hubert? What brings you here at this, especially at this Goddess forbidden hour? I thought you were too prideful to associate with someone as arrogant as me?” Ferdinand inquired, rubbing one of his eyes. Hubert bit back a sly smile. He walked into the room, subtly closing the door behind him.

“I came to speak with you about your conduct during the tactics lesson we had earlier in the week, where you insisted on challenging every suggestion her Highness made for the group. You simply couldn’t help yourself, yammering away. It was quite irritating for all of us, the Professor included,” Hubert said, not breaking eye contact with the younger boy. He made sure to stand with good posture.

“Must you always bring these things up, Hubert? I’ve told you many a time, this is for Edelgard’s best interest, whether you like it or not, and-”

“Perhaps I haven’t made myself clear. You will stop this behavior immediately. I am quite exhausted from your constant resistance to change, as well. It irks me to my core.” Hubert stepped closer, making sure to tuck his hands behind his back and keep looking right into Ferdinand's eyes.

“What privilege do you believe you have over me which makes you think you can decide what I can and cannot do? Honestly!” Ferdinand stood up, walking over to where Hubert stood by the door. “You say you’ve had enough, but I am the one who is exhausted!” He took another step closer, now about a foot apart from Hubert, their faces close.  
“You are constantly telling me that I am in the wrong for trying to show her highness a diversity in opinion. You think her word is holy, for the Goddess’ sake.”

“I think I am going to hold more authority over in a moment than you, Ferdinand.” Hubert slowly raised his hand up, the sparks of a spell gathering around his hand.

“What do you me-” Ferdinand started, watching Hubert’s hand rise to his forehead.

Hubert touched the middle of the younger’s head with his pointer finger. 

“Trance.”

The moment Hubert said the word, the tension in Ferdinand’s body fell. He slumped his shoulder, his jaw unclenched, and his muscles relaxed completely. His expression changed from an angry one to a neutral one, a pink flush falling over his cheeks. He took a step back, his eyes falling to the floor. He let out a shaky breath, holding his hand to his head.

“Ngh...Hubert? What were we discussing? I seem to have gotten dizzy..” He said, slurring the words a bit.

“I just came by to discuss an agenda that I had laid out for us as Milady’s advisors, remember? Here, why don’t we take a seat on the bed, Ferdinand.” Hubert said, smiling darkly. 

Ferdinand nodded, and sat on the bed, making sure to leave room for his elder. Hubert followed him, seating himself next to the boy. 

“So, what were you saying?” Ferdinand asked, running a hand through his hair. He shifted, making sure he was making eye contact with Hubert. He didn’t know why, but it was probably just his noble intuition.

“Ah, yes. As I was saying, I have devised a new way of supporting Lady Edelgard that I’m sure that you’ll be happy to oblige by, as it is in milady’s best interest, won’t you?” Hubert said. 

Ferdinand nodded. He thought that sounded really good. After all, he wanted to help Edelgard, and he wanted to listen to Hubert since even though they were rivals, he knew it was right for him to listen to Hubert.

“Good. First, I wanted to ask you something. It seems you are always thinking of ways to help our liege, thinking of ways to be numerous steps after, a non-stop sea of thoughts. Doesn’t even get a tad overwhelming? Wouldn’t it feel good to stop thinking and focus on something else, Ferdinand?” Hubert said, unbuckling his evening tunic. 

Ferdinand nodded once again, considering that he really did think a lot. All of those heavy, big thoughts were a real strain on his head sometimes.

“You are right, Hubert...I suppose it gets really hard to think sometimes. Truth be told, sometimes I wish I didn’t have to.” He admitted, looking down at his lap.

Hubert moved closer and reached out, lifting Ferdinand’s chin up. His eyes were a beautiful green color, seeming brighter than usual. Ferdinand’s mouth opened a little, hands moving up to mimic Hubert’s prior movements, fiddling with his own tunic. It felt good to take off his clothes like he was lifting away the stress of being the smartest person in their class with every button gone. He didn’t stop looking at Hubert.

“What if I told you that instead of thinking all of those big, important thoughts that Milady and I carry with us daily, you could focus somewhere else, Ferdinand?” Hubert reached out and started to palm Ferdiand’s crotch, the younger bucking up into his touch while Silvia dripped out of his mouth. “You would still be just as useful, but there would be no more stress on you to think. There would be no reason to think, Ferdinand. Doesn’t that sound nice, love?” 

“Yes! I don’t want to think, Hubert,” He moaned, grinding into Hubert’s palm. “I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t… What use would you have for me if I was just a mindless noble?”

Hubert laughed, Ferdinand's cock jumping. He was getting laughed at by Hubert, a smart, handsome, tall man who was a great advisor to Lady Edelgard. He smiled dumbly, moaning as Hubert took his hand away to undress.

“Why, we would teach you to be a perfect cockslave, Ferdinand. Isn’t it obvious?” Hubert asked. He quickly shook his head, pulling down his own pants and getting to work on undressing his junior, “I apologize, love, I forgot that there’s nothing going on in that head of yours. Please excuse me.” 

Ferdinand shook his head. Hubert was right, how would he have been able to know what he was going to say? He was just a stupid noble with no mind of his own, after all. He laughed too, smiling that Hubert knew that, too. He was so much smarter than Ferdinand! Ferdinand was lucky to have someone like that in his life.

“‘S okay, Hubert. I wouldn’t have been able to know, anyway,” he groaned, Hubert unzipping his bottoms and taking them off, “But, how would this work? I’ve never been a cockslut before, Hubert.” 

They were both fully naked now, Hubert making sure Ferdinand was staring into his eyes the whole time. The hypnosis was working perfectly, the effects became more and more overwhelming on the younger’s mind the more clothes he shed. Hubert cupped Ferdiand’s cheek, pulling him in to kiss him hard. Ferdinand closed his eyes, pressing his thighs together for friction. Hubert noticed, and pulled back to deliver a weak slap to Ferdinand’s cheek, cupping it again after. 

“Listen to me tonight, and by tomorrow you’ll be my perfect whore, ready to ride my cock whenever I ask, understood?” He said, smiling sweetly. Ferdinand felt his cock throb as he nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to be the best cum sleeve that he could be if he couldn’t be with Hubert and think up big plans and tactics. Hubert kissed him again, and then scooted back on the bed.

“First off, you’ll need to learn to suck my cock clean whenever I need you to. If you don’t, we will not be able to assist her highness when she is in need of aid. Get on your knees, Ferdinand.” Hubert commanded. 

“Yes, Hubert!” The ginger said, excited to get to work. He couldn’t believe Hubert was being so generous, helping someone as stupid and hopeless as him assist the army. He dropped to his knees, prick throbbing in between his legs. 

“That’s a good toy, Ferdinand.” Hubert praised. “See, things are already so much easier for a stupid toy like you, aren’t they?”

“Yes, Master, they are! Please train me?” Ferdinand replied while he ground down onto the pillow. 

Hubert smiled, utterly pleased with the minimal amount of hexing it had taken to turn him into a slave that followed his every order. He cupped his cheeks, squeezing so Ferdinand’s lips opened. He spat into his mouth, his cock stiffening when he saw Ferdinand swallow it and loll his tongue out again.

“Ferdinand, suck me off, now,” Hubert commanded. “Soon, it’ll be all you think about, so you might as well get on it.

Ferdinand got to work, licking the tip at first before taking the whole head in his mouth. His form was sloppy, but he made up for in his enthusiasm, cheeks hollowing as we bobbed his head up and down rapidly. Hubert grabbed the back of his head, helping him further down his shaft. Ferdinand moaned, bucking his hips against the pillow, looking for release. Hubert forced him off his cock, slapping his face with it. Ferdinand smiled, giggling as Hubert’s heavy shaft hit like cheek over and over.

“The slut’s enjoying this, is he? Are you ready for the next step, mindless babe?” Hubert mocked, lifting the boy off the ground and into his lap. 

“Yes Master, please! I want to be of use to you!” Ferdinand begged, putting his hands on his owner’s chest. 

“Good pet. Get on your hands the bed and stick your arse up in the air, slave. I’m going to teach you how you’re going to be of service to me. Are you ready?”

Ferdinand could barely contain himself, scrambling off Master’s lap and sticking his ass up in the air. Hubert pulled something out of a drawer in his room. Did Master come in his room while he wasn’t there to make sure he would be ready to learn how to a cocksleeve? Ferdinand blushed, pre-cum leaking out of the slit of his prick. The bed dented when Hubert sat back down, opening the bottle of whatever he put in Ferdinand’s room. He poured some on to his fingers and started to circle Ferdinand’s rim with the substance.

“Master! What are you going to do with that, it’s cold!” He asked, confused. 

Hubert smiled at his stupid, naive pet. 

“You see in a moment, love. Good pets don’t ask questions, either. Understood, slave?” Hubert asserted by plunging a finger into his ass.

Ferdie’s toes curled, a loud moan coming out of his chest, nipples rubbing raw against the fabric of his sheets. “Yes, Master! Good sluts don’t think, we listen!” 

Hubert smiled darkly, utterly pleased with himself. He prepped him with about three fingers before lubing up his cock.

“Are you ready, Ferdinand? After this, you’ll be free of thought for the rest of your days, and you won’t have to worry about trivial titles and business as being the prime minister’s son. Are you ready, darling? Are you ready to let it all go and be my slave?” Hubert said, flipping Ferdinand on his back and lining up his cock with his entrance.

He looked down to see Ferdinand extending his hands up to Hubert. He was crying, hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

“I wanna be yours, Hubert! Please, I don’t wanna think about anything else, just serving you and being by your side until I can’t anymore. I’m your cocksleeve, Master! Please, take my virginity, make me yours,” Ferdinand babbled. 

Hubert smiled softly. He leaned down to indulge Ferdinand, softly kissing his whore. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t intended on making Ferdinand addicted to everything about himself, not only his cock. Ferdinand laughed as they pulled back, babbling about how good it felt to not have to worry about having a stupid, big brain. Hubert swept his hair out of his face. 

Hubert pushed his cock in Ferdinand, groaning from the utter tightness of Ferdinand’s ass. He grabbed Ferdinand’s sides, pounding into him. Ferdinand shouted, whined, and lost all of his composure. 

“Master! I’m gonna cum already, it feels so good, fuck me as hard as you can! I need you, please, fuck me so ha,” Ferdinand’s yammering was cut off by Hubert shoving his fingers in his mouth. Ferdinand took them easily, sucking on them mindlessly as he moaned like a bitch.

It only took a minute more for Hubert to finish, cumming inside of his toy. Thanks to both the spell and the tea, Ferdinand was unable to cum.

“Darling, are you ready for the last part of your training?” Hubert asked rhetorically. Ferdinand nodded slow, fucked out. 

Hubert made a fist, summoning a thin layer of ice magic around his hand. He reached out to squeeze Ferdinand’s cock, forcing his erection to go down. Ferdinand whined, squirming around and curling his toes. After his erection was gone, Hubert grabbed something else from the drawer he has snuck supplies into.

“Tell me, whore, do you know what this is?” Hubert asked his pet, who was staring at Hubert’s cock with his mouth hanging wide open, a tiny bit of saliva running down his lip.

“Mm... no, sorry, Master! Heh, I bet you know, though! What is it, Master? I wanna know!” Ferdinand drawled, twirling his hair around his finger.

Hubert grinned. He pulled the naked man closer to him, pulling out the chastity cage he had obtained. He tucked his penis in, Ferdinand almost getting another hardon from the simple contact.

“Good boys cum with their assess, pet. If you want to cum, you’re going to have to get trained to cum from Master fucking you, yes?”

Ferdinand threw his arms around Hubert’s neck, kissing and licking it. When he pulled back, he dropped back down to the floors, taking hold of Hubert’s cock again.

“Cumming doesn’t mean anything to me if I can’t be your good boy, Master! Good boys suck cock, they don’t think about themselves. You taught me that, silly!” Ferdinand smiled, pumping Hubert’s cock.

Hubert chuckled, ruffling his whore’s hair. The new order of things was going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope u liked this. i love mind control so if u want more please lmk.


End file.
